Some Splendid Fun
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: A criminal runs from our hero, but is it really what it seems? Yaoi smut. Lifty x Splendid. A request from a friend.


Author's note: Sniffles here with another request. This time it's for Dreamy Loner. Been awhile since I did HTF smut… this is going to be fun, Heh.

ooooooo

There was a rush of motion as a green haired man in a trench coat ran down the street. His breathe came in ragged gasps. As he turned a corner, he paused to catch his breath and rest his legs.

_I think… I lost him._

"Come back here, Lifty!" cried a voice.

"Damn," Lift swore under his breath.

Lifty hoisted the bag of stolen goods he had been carrying over his shoulder and took off running. His legs burned, but he didn't care. He had to escape.

Not too far behind him ran a blue-haired man in a blue tracksuit. Emblazoned on his chest was a giant S. A red mask wrapped around his head. He felt no exhaustion as he ran after his target. There was no way a common criminal would escape the amazing Splendid. His speed was unmatched.

Lifty ran down the street a little further and took a right turn into a parking garage. He figured he could lose his pursuer in the twists and turns of the building. Splendid followed closely on the green-haired man's heels. He quickly switched on his infra-red vision so he wouldn't lose his target in the dark.

Left, right, left, U-turn. No matter how many times he turned, Lifty just couldn't lose his pursuer. He turned a corner and noticed a gap between a car and the wall. Like a snake, he slid into his new hiding spot sneakily. He let out a slight breath. He should be safe.

Suddenly the car Lifty was hiding behind was lifted out from in front of the thief. Splendid stood there, holding the vehicle by the bumper and grinning cockily.

"Ready to give up, criminal?" Splendid asked, purposefully making his voice dramatic.

Lifty suddenly swung his bag at Splendid, making the hero flinch. The green-haired man dove under the other male's legs, making a desperate escape attempt. Splendid tossed the car away and grabbed the thief's legs before he could go anywhere.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lifty was pressed against the wall by the hero. Their faces were inches away from each other.

"So are you ready to take your punishment?" The hero asked, unbuttoning his pants.

Lifty suddenly whacked the male across the face with a pillow.

"You know how cliché that sounds?" Lifty asked, laughing a bit.

The scene faded in both males' minds as they stepped back into reality. They were in Lifty's house on the green-haired male's bed.

"I never said the role-play was going to be all serious…," Splendid said, pouting slightly.

Lifty laughed again. He poked the other male's cheek, trying to make him laugh or smile.

"You're cute when you get like that," he mused. "You know… I never expected the role-play thing to be that fun… no wonder you're into it."

"It is, isn't it? Though… that was a really stupid cliché on my part, I have to agree. Kind of ruined it. And we were on such a roll…"

"Oh well… we're already this far? We can continue without that."

Splendid grinned.

"Of course we can," he said.

The blue-haired male slid his hand up Lifty's shirt. The sensation sent shivers down the green-haired male's spine and made him gasp. Splendid found his nipples under the cloth, then started rubbing and tweaking one, until it was hard and erect. This earned little moans from Lifty; his nipples where one of his main erogenous zones.

"Now those are the sounds I like to hear," Splendid mused.

Splendid leaned down and kissed Lifty deeply, adding a bit of tongue to enhance the sensation. As he did this, the blue-haired man slid his hand not playing with Lifty's nipples down to the green-haired male's pants. A quick unzipping and tugging of underwear brought a slightly leaking erection out. Splendid gripped it, making Lifty moan. The blue-haired man started pumping, faster and faster. The sensation was a lot for Lifty to take in, but he wanted more of it. He gave Splendid a begging look.

Splendid broke the kiss and grinned again. His boyfriend had become a complete needy mess from his attention. A job well done in his eyes. Now to finish Lifty off.

A few more minutes of pumping, teasing, and kissing later brought Lifty to climax. Seed splattered his lower chest as it spurted out. A sharp smell filled the room. Splendid lazily licked the mess up, teasing the still sensitive Lifty even more.

"You ready for what's next?" Splendid asked when he was done.

Lifty just nodded. He was too high on endorphins to talk. At that Splendid stuck his fingers in the green-haired male's mouth. Lifty sucked on them lustily; he loved Splendid's hands. After they were wet enough, Splendid pulled them out. Carefully, so he didn't hurt Lifty, the blue-haired man slid them into his partner's entrance. He stretched it, which earned little noises from Lifty. After he prepared the male enough, Splendid undid his pants and dropped them. He was fully erected as he pushed his member into his boyfriend.

"You're… tight," Splendid grunted. "You must not play with yourself down there anymore."

"Ever since I've had sex with you the first time, I haven't felt the need to masturbate," Lifty admitted.

"That… is… so… cute," Splendid said, thrusting after every word.

They groaned and grunted as the got to it. Splendid wasn't holding back as he went in and out, pounding his boyfriend's sweet spot. Lifty moaned and begged, wanting more of it. Splendid eagerly complied. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, and he wanted to get it out. As an after site, the blue-haired male grabbed his boyfriend's slowly re-hardening erection and started pumping again.

"Sp-Splendid, I'm going to c-cu…"

"Me to."

Splendid's knees buckled as he came inside Lifty. Warm gouts of seed filled Lifty, which sent him over the edge as well. Splendid collapsed to the side when he was finished, too tired to keep himself from falling. Lifty tuned to face Splendid and wrapped his arms around him. His boyfriend responded in kind, and buried his face in the green-haired male's shoulder. It was a couple minutes before either of them spoke.

"You know we've got to clean up," Lifty said, breaking the silence.

"But I want to keep cuddling," Splendid said in a voice muffled by Lifty's shoulder.

Lifty smiled.

"So do I but it's going to be harder to clean this up if it dries."

"Fine… as long as we can shower together…"

"It's a deal."

They were showered and in bed before Shifty even got home. He walked in quietly, trying to not wake his brother and the blue-haired male up. As he went into the room, a familiar smell filled his nostrils. He sighed in exasperation.

"Couldn't they do it in the living room at least? At least I won't have to sleep with it then."


End file.
